The Nanny Diaries: Shaman King Style
by face.cramps.on.the.bus
Summary: Yoh, a fresh graduate from college, due to a chance encounter, is now employed as a nanny of the X family, taking care of their son, Manta. With a neighbour who Yoh soon becomes attracted to, will Yoh succeed as a nanny?
1. Chapter 1

**The Nanny Diaries: **_**Shaman King Style**_

**By: face.cramps.on.the.bus**

**WARNING: Yaoi is intended in the following chapters, so if you don't like it, BACK OFF!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the rights to Shaman King nor The Nanny Diaries. **

**Chapter 1: Me, A Nanny?**

Yoh stared at the elderly lady opposite her, commonly referred to as the "Central Park Lady". She was rather disheveled and had been flinging fragments of chips to the pigeons which seemed unable to leave her. He sighed. "Would I really be like her, feeding birds chips all day?" He leaned back against the bench, reflecting back on the hours before…

"_So you're Yoh?" The woman had asked rather kindly, shifting her gaze to the documents on her desk. _

"_Yes," Yoh smiled. He was wearing the new suit that his mother had so painstakingly bought for him from her merger wage as a nurse. _

"_A recent graduate from college?" She took a slight glance at Yoh before returning to her files. Yoh had nodded slightly nervously. He detested interviews. They made him panicky._

_The woman somewhat at this point beamed and asked, "Well, how about you start off by telling me who is Yoh? The real Yoh?"_

_It was a fairly simple question. Surely, he knew himself better than the others. But Yoh had found himself quite unable to answer, not knowing what to say. At this point, he had stumbled out of the room while apologizing and made his way to Central Park…_

Yoh had thought about it ever since he left the building. Who was Yoh? Who was the _real _Yoh? He had never knew the _real _him, having always followed his mother's wishes for him to purse a white-collared business career. Now, he wanted to find the _true_ Yoh which had been hidden deep inside him. He wanted himself to be released.

At this particular moment, he had sighted, much to his horror, a cyclist heading straight towards a young boy. The cyclist had been staring at, well, a lady dressed in a skimpy exercise outfit, working out. Yoh darted to the young boy and scooped him out of harm's way. The cyclist had _finally_ noticed Yoh with the boy and swerved sharply. He sighed with relief but his joy was short-lived as he looked with wide eyes, that he was heading towards a tree! He hit the trunk square in his face and landed on the grass with a _THUMP._

The cyclist lifted himself up, brushing himself. He looked around, gently stroking his nose which now looked most like Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer. "_Soppy_," he mumbled rather apologetically to Yoh and the boy who had rolled not a short distance away.

Yoh stared at the boy who had came to rest on top of him. "Well, hi," Yoh muttered to him. The boy rolled his eyes and heaved himself up from Yoh.

"Manta, are you all right?" A heavily coiffed and accoutered lady had sauntered to the young boy, bringing him into his arms. The boy or Manta grinned and rested on the lady's bosom. She smiled and ruffled through Manta's blonde hair.

Yoh had rose up to the lady's "Thank You" and her introduction of herself as Mrs. X, Manta's mother. "I am Yoh," Yoh dusted himself.

"You seem to be get along rather well with children, isn't it?" She brought Manta closer to her. Yoh almost laughed. She had _apparently _not seen Manta rolling his eyes at him. "Well, fine, I guess," He looked down absent-mindedly at his suit and noticed how bizarre he must have appeared in his suit with his spiky hair.

"Are you currently employed?"

"Um… no, but I'm trying to find one," Yoh muttered. 'What was she doing prying into my business?' Yoh practically yelled in the privacy of his mind.

Mrs. X must have sensed Yoh's discomfort for she managed a weak laugh. "Well, I'm not trying to sound nosy, but you see… I'm looking for a nanny right now to help me with Manta and it will be great if you can do that…" With this, Mrs. X offered Yoh a name card. Glancing at her watch, she left, mumbling about a high tea appointment at 4.

Yoh stared at the name card in his hand. 'Me, a nanny?'

**Author's Note: Well, folks, this is the first chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! . **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nanny Diaries: **_**Shaman King Style**_

**By: face.cramps.on.the.bus**

**WARNING: Yaoi is intended in the following chapters, so if you don't like it, BACK OFF!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the rights to Shaman King nor The Nanny Diaries. **

**Chapter 2: Lunch with Mrs. X**

Yoh had strode into the restaurant, wearing his trademark white tee and khaki pants. He had immediately felt out of place for most of the patrons were dressed in expensive-looking suits. He silently prayed that he would not earn stares for his attire that looked horribly strange among them.

The butler frowned slightly at Yoh's clothes and raised a single eyebrow. Yoh blushed and mumbled, "Mrs. X, please." His voice was barely audible but the butler seemed to have heard him perfectly, ushering him towards a table at the back of the restaurant.

Yoh stumbled into a chair opposite Mrs. X, who was enjoying her cup of tea, sipping it in a most elegant manner. She smiled at Yoh, her lips pursed into a thin line. Yoh almost sighed in relief. He did not want, most of all his prospective employer, to think that he had an _eccentric fashion style_.

"I thought that you might appreciate a civilized lunch at Fedora's much rather than a interview at the apartment." Mrs. X had declared promptly, resting a napkin upon her lap.

"Well, thank you, that's really… very considerate."

Mrs. X laughed, "Not really. I just love to eat out."

She waved over the waiter who offered menus to them.

"I.. Do you know what you're having? I… I don't mean to rush you but I'm attending a 2 o'clock lecture at The Parents' Society - Super Mum: Trying to Juggle it All." Mrs. X chuckled a little, her azure eyes sparkling.

Yoh gazed at his menu. 'Cod cheeks? What the hell is that?' He nearly asked but stopped himself in time. "I'll just have a burger," Yoh finally uttered

Mrs. X grimaced slightly at the word 'burger'. She coughed. "I can't guarantee that the meat here is antibiotic free but the chef here is from Britain so I highly recommend the cupcakes," She gestured for the waiter. "Two cupcakes, please."

The rest of the afternoon went on rather smoothly with no interruptions. Well, I will not say, _without interruptions. _Yoh had clumsily spilled his coffee several times and dropped a cup, shattering it into fragments. He was most horrified when he learned that the cup had been imported from France and was quite, well _very expensive_.Mrs. X kindly offered to pay for it though, managing a weak smile as she handed her credit card to the waiter.

Lunch ended on a positive note. It was decided that Yoh would start work in one week's time in Mrs. X's apartment at Upper East Side as a _nanny._

**Author's Note: This chapter seemed a bit boring though… But I'm sure that the next chapter will be action-packed with humor when Yoh starts his job as a nanny . Thank you for your review, Falcon Strife and please continue to review. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nanny Diaries: **_**Shaman King Style**_

**By: face.cramps.on.the.bus**

**WARNING: Yaoi is intended in the following chapters, so if you don't like it, BACK OFF!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the rights to Shaman King nor The Nanny Diaries. **

**Chapter 3: The X's New Nanny**

Yoh had arrived at the Upper East Side apartment with his luggage in tow. He had managed to convince his mother that he was working for a bankand it had kindly prepared for him an apartment in the city. His mother had initially insisted to see the apartment but Yoh had managed to persuade her not to until he had cleaned it.

Yoh sighed deeply as he knocked on the oak door of the X's apartment. He hated to lie, especially to his mother. Yoh silently wondered what would happen if his

mother had found out that he was working as a nanny, instead of a bank employee. He shivered at the very thought of what his mother _will do_. The mere thought of it was _horrible_.

The door opened to reveal a young lady dressed like a maid. She ushered Yoh in and locked the door after him. "I am Tamao, the maid," She spoke shyly, blushing when she saw Yoh. "Mrs. X has left you a letter." Pointing to the table in the hallway, she turned a crimson red and went back to her work of dusting the shelves, looking over her shoulder occasionally to steal a glance at Yoh.

Yoh picked up the letter, skimming through it. Gasping in surprise, he asked, "What's the time now?" Tamao reddened, glancing at her watch. "Fo… four… o'clock…" She whispered.

Yoh dropped his luggage and ran for the door. Tamao fainted.

copyrighttofacecrampsonthebus

Yoh made it to the nursery school on time, reaching it at exactly 4.15 p.m. He had been horrified when he read the letter, informing him to fetch Manta home punctually at 4.15 and being told by Tamao he had only fifteen minutes to do that.

He was slightly surprised to find the gate relatively deserted. After an enquiry at a fellow nanny about it (and receiving squeals from her about how a good-looking boy he was), he realized that Mrs. X had made sure that he was fully early for anything

copyrighttofacecrampsonthebus

The gate was crowded with anticipating nannies compared to thirty minutes before. Yoh had managed to jostle his way to the front after a tremendously long wait. The bell rang and a voice vaguely shouting, "Prepare yourself, _ladies_."

The door was pushed wide open and toddlers ran out in a great stampede to their respective nannies, their backpacks flying behind. Yoh was pushed to the ground as he yelled, "Manta! Oh my god! What's wrong with these kids? Manta! Where are you?"

Yoh was pulled up by a pair of hands and he found himself gazing into Manta's big, russet eyes. "Well, thank you…" He mumbled when Manta stepped on his feet, _hard_. Manta laughed, sticking out his tongue. "You little brat…" Yoh cursed, darting after him.

copyrighttofacecrampsonthebus

They scurried into the lift, Manta panting heavily. "You all right, Manta?" Yoh asked, concerned. He did not want to be _fired _on his first day at work due to his young charge dying. Manta ignored the nanny and the lift was shrouded in silence as it slowly ascended.

"Let's race home, should we?" Yoh suggested, the lift door opening. Manta kicked Yoh in the shins and pulled his pants down, leaving him well, _exposed_. Yoh mumbled several colorful words and attempted to chase after Manta. However, he was too quick, dashing into the apartment and bolting the door after him, leaving the exposed Yoh stranded outside.

"Manta, please let me in…please…" Yoh pleaded with the boy. Why or why had he forgotten to ask for the keys? He was on his knees now and practically begging. At that juncture, the lift doors parted again and Yoh heard to his horror, a chuckle. He glanced down at his pants, lying round his feet. "Shit…"

**Author's Note: The third chapter's here. I'm so happy Thanks to Hikariri and****raveresque-fantastique** **for your reviews :) Please continue to support me and keep those reviews coming in [:**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nanny Diaries: **_**Shaman King Style**_

**By: face.cramps.on.the.bus**

**WARNING: Yaoi is intended in the following chapters, so if you don't like it, BACK OFF!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the rights to Shaman King nor The Nanny Diaries. **

**Chapter 4: French Food and Peanut Butter**

Yoh had pulled up his pants quickly and turned to see not one, but two pairs of eyes staring at him.

Mrs. X looked too horrified to say anything. She fell back into the lift, muttering, "I'm feeling faint…." The young man who stood in the lift grabbed her arm. "Are you all right, Madam?" An amused smile played on his lips as he saw Yoh. Yoh blushed, his face turning a tinted red.

"Yes, I am… Oh, thank you very much, Mr…," Mrs. X prompted, rubbing her temples while steadying herself against his grip.

"You can call me Hao, Madam. I just moved in yesterday," He beamed, his long auburn hair swaying in the gentle breeze that seemed to be blowing from nowhere.

"Thank you very much, Hao," Mrs. X showed her approval to the young man, a weak smile on her ashen-stricken face. "And Yoh, you have _quite a bit _of explaining to do." She sighed and went to unlock the door.

Hao smirked at the pale-faced Yoh, "It was nice to meet you, _Yoh._" This caused the poor boy's face to redden and his body to shudder at his voice.

"Yoh!" Mrs. X sounded exasperated, the door having been opened quite a few moments ago. The poor boy again stumbled into the apartment, bolting the door behind him.

copyrighttofacecrampsonthebus

After much explanation to Mrs. X about her previous predicament, she gave a rather, well, _strict _warning to Manta. He was also informed that she was going to induce French cuisine to Manta's diet and since she was going to be most busy these few weeks with duties at The Parents' Society, she would rely heavily on _him _to help her with that.

Yoh dropped onto his bed in his room by the laundry machines. Tomorrow was going to be another _beautiful_ day. He closed his eyes and fell swiftly asleep.

copyrighttofacecrampsonthebus

"Are you done, yet? I'm hungry," Manta whined from the side of the kitchen table.

"Just a moment…" Yoh dropped bunches of parsley into the dish. He skimmed through the recipe book next to him.

Yoh had never been good at cooking. He had tried baking a cake once on Mother's Day but had ended up with the firemen barging into their apartment, with their hoses gushing out torrents of water. The water too had to be drained out by a plumber, taking up five hours and much of his mother's salary. He was never allowed into the kitchen again.

It had been years since Yoh had been in a kitchen and even cooked. He did not want to lose his job over his young charge dying from food poisoning or fires in the kitchen (although he would _love _that.) Thus, he had put in extra effort to make the dish presentable in both the looks and the taste departments.

Manta had hoped down nimbly from the kitchen stool and was now tugging desperately at Yoh's apron, "Hungry, hungry, hungry! Manta is HUNGRY…"

"Stop it, Manta, or it will…" Yoh slipped as Manta yanked him firmly, the dish he was holding dropped to the ground with a _SPLATTER. _"…fall…"

Yoh's patience thinned to a considerably dangerous level. He heaved Manta up to the kitchen stool, grabbing a spoon and a jar of peanut butter as he went. Depositing the spoon into the jar, he lifted up a spoonful. "Here, open your mouth."

Manta seemed terrified. "But… but…" He stammered nervously.

"But what, Manta? You have better speak up or I'm going to shove THIS into your mouth. And, yes, I _do _mean it."

Manta turned an ashen-white. "MommysaidthatIcannoteatpeanutbutteroutofthejar," He gasped for air, frowning at the spoon.

Yoh chuckled, "It's all right. Here, try it. Its delicious."

Manta shook his head repeatedly, before finally giving in to Yoh and raising the spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth. His grim face broke into a beam. "It's tasty!" He exclaimed in delight, laughing.

"Of course. Peanut butter _should_ always be eaten out of a jar." Yoh declared almost knowledgeably.

"Can we always do this?" Manta glanced up at Yoh, his russet eyes pleading, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Of course. This will be a secret between us," Yoh looked on as Manta beamed and pushed peanut butter into his mouth. He laughed, using a napkin to dab at Manta's lips to clean the peanut butter away.

It was going to be a beautiful day after all.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I took such a long to update. I just sort of have a writer's block, I didn't know how to go on. Anyway, if you have any suggestions, put them in your reviews. I will look through them. And a BIG THANKS to Spirit Of Ryuu and Hikariri for reviewing, especially Spirit of Ryuu who reviewed who reviewed all three of my chapters. . Do keep those reviews coming in. (:**


End file.
